Problem: What is the distance on a Cartesian coordinate plane from $(1, -1)$ to  $(7, 7)?$
Answer: Using the distance formula, we get that the distance is $$\sqrt{ (1-7)^2 + (-1-7)^2} = \sqrt{36+64} = \sqrt{100} = \boxed{10}.$$